1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments relate to a digital photographing apparatus including a plurality of image pickup devices for capturing a plurality of images each showing a different parallax with respect to a subject, a method of controlling the digital photographing apparatus, and a recording medium having embodied thereon a computer program for executing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital cameras including a plurality of image pickup devices have become widely used. These digital cameras capture a plurality of images each showing a different parallax with respect to a subject, combine the images, and produce 3D images. However, these digital cameras can produce 3D images only when a subject is positioned within an angle of view region common to each image pickup device. For example, when a digital camera photographs a subject very close thereto, it is highly possible that the subject will not be positioned within a common angle of view region of the image pickup devices of the digital camera. In this case, there is no method of checking beforehand whether the subject is positioned within the common angle of view region.